Forever
by ishipyouandme
Summary: Another Lorikki one shot, I love these two too much and I'm still sad that my wife has gone. Ps, if you ship Nikki/Christine then get outta here. :)


**One shot #2. Been working on this one for some time, so as a result I haven't updated my main fic in a while, soz. Also, as these are only one-shots they will only be fluffy and all that, but I'm still sticking to the characters original (and amazing) personalities. **

_**Set after episode 23 (remember that constant eye fucking?)**_

"Hey, Lorraine! Wait up!" I shouted from the end of the corridor, trying to catch her up. You'd of thought this would be easy considering she walks around in 6 inch heels, but no, she walks too fast, almost like she's trying to get away from me.

Finally catching up to her, I try to act as casual as possible so I don't make a fool of myself. Even though I know she likes and accepts me for who I am, I still find myself trying to impress her constantly. Making sure that I was always on top of the game during school, trying to show off constantly. Lorraine wasn't exactly someone who responded to emotional stuff, so I thought I'd try the work related approach, it seemed to work anyway. I noticed her hand was just dangling by her side… Was that some sort of signal for me to take it? It wasn't as if people would see us, all the pupils had gone home, most of the staff had too. Reaching out slightly, I brushed my hand against hers, testing her, wanting to see if she would react negatively. She still hadn't said anything to me since I caught up to her… Was she ok? She looked ok, but this was Lorraine, she could hide her true emotions from anybody, except me anyway. Anybody could fake a smile, and Lorraine was almost certainly a pro at that. She seemed fine earlier when she was at the IT suite opening..

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closest room; which just happened to be the lecture hall. I didn't feel any resistance on her part, so I took this as a good sign, and I pulled her in for a hug, wrapping my arms tightly around her. Feeling her smaller arms wrap around my waist, I smiled quietly to myself. I loved how she let herself go around me, finally showing me that she was human. Removing one arm from around her waist, I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me. She looked so tired, so stressed. Too young to have the weight of a school on her shoulders, yet too stubborn to let it all go.

"Lo, what's up?" I asked, finally breaking the silence which had lingered for so long. "I.. I don't want to pry, but I'm here for you" I added, trying to drum it into her head that she wasn't alone in all of this. I felt her grip on the back of my jacket tighten, leaving creases, making me more worried about her. I could tell she felt insecure by all of this, her emotions out for me to see, only me however. Even though we were close, I knew she still hated it. I wanted to try and change this, but without changing her. I loved her personality, as annoying as it could be sometimes.

"I'm fine Nik.. It's just…" She stopped mid sentence, staring down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. I wanted to push her, see what was wrong, but it was like prising a toy from a child. You'd get it eventually, but with much kicking and screaming beforehand.

Leaning forward, I kissed her head, letting my lips linger there for a little longer than they should, still not entirely sure where I stood with her. We were together, but on Lorraine's terms, not mine. This could mean anything really, one minute we could be eye fucking each other like there's no tomorrow, the next we could be acting as if we hate each other. Always making me want more, keeping me on my toes. Feeling her shuffle awkwardly beneath my lips, I withdrew them, about to babble out some excuse of how I shouldn't of done that in the workplace, when I felt her soft lips on mine, making me forget all of my thoughts. Her touch stopping me from thinking straight, realising that we shouldn't be doing this in school… But then, if she didn't care, why should I? It's not like anybody was around. Her hand found its place on my cheek, rubbing it slightly with her thumb, whilst mine rested gently on her waist, her perfect waist. It felt too good to even think of stopping, but apparently Lorraine had other plans, pulling away and taking my hand, practically dragging me to the back seats of the lecture hall, pushing me slightly onto the bench chair and lying on top of me, my legs hanging of the end slightly, hers straddling my waist.

"Nikki… I want you…" she whispered seductively in my ear, grinding her body against mine slowly, turning me on. There was still a nagging thought at the back of my mind, however; did she really want this, or was she trying to distract herself from whatever it was that was bothering her? Her lips met my neck, sucking softy at my weak points, earning herself a moan from me, still not sure if she really wanted to do this. She knew the effect that her touch had on me, always making me forget about what the right thing to do would be. Too busy thinking, I didn't realise that Lorraine's hands were getting further and further down my stomach, skimming along the top of my work trousers, waiting for my permission. Slowly, as if trying not to scare her off, I took her hands and pressed them against my chest, then using my spare arm I wrapped it around her, pulling her close to me. I was so glad that nobody else was around, we were just lying on a bench, Lorraine on top of me. It certainly wouldn't look good, especially to the likes of Michael, Christine or Barry Barry.

"Lo… What's wrong? Why won't you tell me…?" I asked, showing off my comforting side. Something that only Lorraine and Tom had seen before.

"Why did you reject me?" she snapped back, trying to move away, my grip on her only tightening. I didn't want to scare her away from trusting me even more by getting pissed off, so I had to think about my response carefully.

"You know I want to Lo… I just know there's something wrong, I don't want to do this if it's just a distraction to you."

"What if I want to be distracted…?" she asked, looking up at me as she spoke, her piercing blue eyes staring straight into mine, trying to coerce me into carrying on. Not letting her deter me, I tried to make her see it my way.

"Maybe if you tell me what's bothering you so much, I might just continue distracting you…" Trying to speak as seductively as I could without laughing, that would most certainly ruin the atmosphere. "If this is going to work, Lorraine, you need to trust me, let me know what's bothering you. We're a team ok? The Boston Bruiser and the hot shot entrepreneur, remember?" I added that for good measure, trying to push her into telling me. It worked, I managed to get a small smile on her face before she began speaking.

"Michael Byrne resigned, and I'm still struggling with money. That's what's the matter, ok?" A quick, blunt response, not that I would have expected anything more from her, especially when she was in this sort of mood. But I had to admit, that first part shocked me. Michael loved his job, why would he resign? They must have had a pretty big argument…

"Wait, what? Why?"

"I… Money is an issue, I needed to do something, so… I um… As of next term, the school is going to be fee paying… There really is no other option, Nikki…" Mumbling slightly, still embarrassed by the whole situation, for reasons I would never understand. I didn't know what to say, I knew I'd stick by her with her decisions, especially as I was the only one around here that didn't view Lorraine as a bottomless financial pit. I stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think things through in my head, how the school was going to find a new head teacher so soon, and one who would stand by Lorraine and her fee paying plan.

"Nik… Is it a bad idea? I can't help it, I don't want to do it either, 'alf the kids won't even be able to pay so they'll end up hating me, the parents too, and the staff… Please don't hate me too Nikki… I can cope with all the crap from them, I'm used to it, I can push it to one side, but I value you and your opinion… Please don't-" I didn't let her finish rambling, I pulled her chin up, crushing my lips onto hers. Running my tongue along her bottom lip, trying not to move my lips any further away from hers, I mumbled out my reply.

"You know I'm with you right…? It will take some getting used to, no Michael, and now the whole fee paying business, but I'm not going to judge you. You mean a lot to me, Lor, and I'd judge you. Unless you blow up the school, then I would…" I quickly added, trying to get a little humour in there. It got her to laugh, her smile returning to her face. It stayed there this time too.

"Thank you… And hey, I have a favour to ask… Will you be acting head?" she asked, looking up at me again as she said it, making me, once again forget anything sane.

"Yes… But, I don't know if I'm ready. I mean, am I really capable of running this place?"

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it, I know you can." She replied, mumbling her response onto my lips, pressing them softly onto mine as she finished. One, sweet kiss. Then she started laughing.

"What?! Have I done something?" I asked, wondering what on earth she could be laughing at, I couldn't see anything on my top… And I was sure I didn't say anything.

"Us. We're just as bad as the kids Nik, what would Michael think of this fiasco? Oh…" She came to a stop suddenly, realising what she'd said. Remembering that he'd gone, and the school was now entirely in her hands.

"Hey, don't let him get you down Lo. We don't need him, him or Christine." I guessed that she'd be leaving with him anyway. Unfortunately that would mean that Connor would also go, he was a nice lad, but I'd live. Pulling her lips back onto mine again, kissing her once more. Feeling her respond to my kiss, sucking on my bottom lip slightly, causing a quiet moan to escape my mouth. Her hands moving into my hair, clutching it slightly, our kisses getting more heated, tongues battling for dominance. Lorraine then decided to pull away slightly, our lips barely apart.

"Lets… Go… Back to… Mine… I need to… Be… Distracted" Kissing me after every word, grinning slightly as she said it. Always making me want more, making me want her even more than I did, which I never even realised was possible.

She got up, pulling me with her, holding my hand tightly. I wrapped my arm around her, embracing her, kissing her again. I didn't want to wait until we got back to hers, I needed her now. Pushing her against the back wall, kissing my way down to the hem of her trousers, tugging at them slightly, looking up at her for permission, getting a slight moan out of her. She smiled down at me, and I grinned back up at her.

"Hey, don't be expecting sexual distractions every time I want you to tell me what's wrong, alright?" I said, laughing, before getting on with what we both needed.

Letting ourselves disappear into our own little bubble, forgetting the world, only focusing on us.

Our own little ecstasy.

_**(Sorry it's not brilliant, I'm still new to these things. Hope you enjoy this, and please review, I worked very hard i.e too hard, on this. Haha. Peace out.)**_


End file.
